The present disclosure generally relates to connectors suitable for transmitting data, more specifically to input/output (I/O) connectors suitable for dense connector configurations.
One aspect that has been relatively constant in recent communication development is a desire to increase performance. Similarly, there has been constant desire to make things more compact (e.g., to increase density). For I/O connectors using in data communication, these desires create somewhat of a problem. Using higher frequencies (which are helpful to increase data rates) requires good electrical separation between signal terminals in a connector (so as to minimize cross-talk, for example). Making the connector smaller (e.g., making the terminal arrangement more dense), however, brings the terminals closer together and tends to decrease the electrical separation, which may lead to signal degradation.
In addition to the desire at increasing performance, there is also a desire to improve manufacturing. For example, as signaling frequencies increase, the tolerance of the locations of terminals, as well as their physical characteristics, become more important. Therefore, improvements to a connector design that would facilitate manufacturing while still providing a dense, high-performance connector would be appreciated.
I/O connectors may be used in “internal” applications, for example, within electronic devices, such as routers and servers here an I/O connector and its mating plug connector are entirely enclosed within a component such as a router, server, switch or the like, or they may be used in “external” application, where they are partially enclosed within a component, but the receptacle portion of the I/O connector communicates to the exterior of the component so that a plug connector may be used to connector that I/O connector to other components. Most I/O connectors utilize a horizontal format, meaning their mating faces are perpendicular to the circuit board upon which they are mounted. As such, they require an additional I/O connector near the exit point of the device in which they are used, which adds cost and restrains the designer. The different designs used in the internal and external connectors tend to raise cost and a need exists for an economical high performance connector.